criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac Keys
|birthplace = St. Louis, MO |family = |yearsactive = 2012-present }} Isaac Keys is an American football player-turned-actor. Biography Keys was born in St. Louis, Missouri, on June 6, 1978. Since the age of five, he easily excelled at baseball and then football at age seven. Continuing both sports throughout his time in Hazelwood Central High School, he showed better skill in baseball, though he had a stronger liking for football. After graduating high school, Keys attended Morehouse College in Atlanta, Georgia. During his three-year tenure as a linebacker for his college football team, he became a two-time Defensive Lineman of the Year and was selected for the 1st Team All Conference. Keys and his coaches realized the potential for him to play at a higher level. He was among a small handful of graduates to make it to the pros, being signed as an undrafted free agent by the Minnesota Vikings in 2001. However, injuries and a lack of roster spots led him to short stints with various teams before finally landing on the Arizona Cardinals roster in 2004. After being with the Cardinals for three years, Keys decided to retire as a football player. Keys had taken an acting class back in high school, and he remembered how comfortable he felt playing the roles of various characters. After taking more acting classes, Keys decided to pursue an acting career next. He made his first big off-field and on-screen appearance as a contestant on the first season of TV One's dating reality show The Ultimate Merger. Afterwards, he began making his foray into stage plays, music videos, movies, and other productions. He managed to land notable roles in The Therapist, Criminal Minds, and Jurassic World during his career. In 2011, Keys returned to St. Louis to star in the hit stage play Issues of Love, where he portrayed the character TYE, who had compassion for his sister Bridgette. In his personal life, Keys is constantly reading scripts and looking for more ways to expand his experience. Furthermore, he hopes to eventually produce and direct his own movies. When he is not reading scripts, auditioning, or rehearsing, Keys enjoys outdoor physical activities and spending time with the people who know him best. He is also an active figure in the community, participating in numerous events throughout the year. On Criminal Minds Keys portrayed serial killer Patrick Butler, an inmate who murdered several people inside the Reagan Federal Penitentiary in the Season Ten episode "Lockdown". Filmography *The Sickle (2015) as David *Black Boots (2014-2015) as Professor Scott (3 episodes) *Jurassic World (2015) as Control Room Security Guard *Emergency Contact (2015) as Vince Cotton *Criminal Minds - "Lockdown" (2015) TV episode - Patrick Butler *Constantine (2014) as Midnite's Thug *Beyond the Lights (2014) as Jonas *Gang Related (2014) as Wax *The Therapist (2013) as Jacob Thompson (2 episodes) *Major Crimes (2012) as Bouncer *America's Most Wanted: America Fights Back (2012) as T/Grills (TV series documentary) 'PRODUCER' *The Therapist (2013) - Producer (3 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors